A Time to Live, A Time to Die
by WaterFarie88
Summary: The town of Transylvania is in the clutches of Count Vladislaus Dracula and one family must destroy him.This story is about Anna's ancestors,their fight against the bloodsucker...and their death... (Finished,but very short.Maybe I'll add on to it later.)
1. The Miracle Births

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Van Helsing. I only own my own characters.  
  
Note: This is a new idea for me. I haven't really written "tragedies" before. (not that this can really be counted as a tragedy...)  
  
The Anna and Velkan in this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, the Anna and Velkan from the Van Helsing movie. They are the movie Anna and Velkan's great- great-great-great (etc.) grandparents.

* * *

Chapter 1   
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The Valerious family gathered together in one room, awaiting a miracle. Then, five minutes before the clock stroke midnight, a baby's cry could be heard. The family rejoiced as the young mother cradled the baby. Five minutes after the clock stroke midnight, another baby's cry could be heard. The young father slowly rocked the little girl and quieted her. That night was surely a wondrous time for the Valerious family. Two children newly brought into the world.  
  
The twins refused to stop crying, even though they were safe in the arms of their family. Anna softly sung to the babies while she looked adoringly at her husband Velkan. (Please read the note before the story if you don't understand.) The baby girl cooed as her brother waved his little fist in the air.  
  
"I hope they live in a world without Dracula... In a world where they can grow up safe..." Anna whispered, though the whole room could hear.  
  
"Do not worry, my Anna. I will destroy Dracula before he can kill our dearest." Velkan smiled at his children. "I will do anything in my power to ensure them a wondrous childhood, with no dangers."  
  
Jacob, Velkan's brother, asked the couple, "What shall you name the children?"  
  
Anna and Velkan looked at each other, silently making an agreement. "They shall be called... Mira and Benjamin."  
  
"May they grow up strong." The room uttered that prayer in unison.  
  
Velkan held his two children up for everyone to see, "If I shall fail, our hope rides on their shoulders." As he said those words, lightning struck a nearby tree and thunder rumbled ominously.

* * *

**(Fifteen years later)**  
  
Mira ran through the marketplace, chasing after her little sister and brother. "Jonathon! Rebecca! Come back here!" At age fifteen, she was growing into a beautiful young woman. Mira's brown hair shone in the sun and her brown eyes gained an inquisitive look.  
  
She grabbed her siblings, one with each arm. Rebecca was only ten while Jon was twelve years old. "You shouldn't run off like that. You know there are dangers around here."  
  
Her two siblings pouted; Rebecca glanced upwards and gave a high-pitched scream. Dracula's bride Verona was hanging in the air, above their heads. "My... what lovely children we have here today." She grinned, baring her vampiric teeth.  
  
Mira hugged her siblings close to her and glared at the vampire, "Go away, you don't belong here!"  
  
"Mira, Jon, Rebecca!" Benjamin ran in front of his twin, his crossbow loaded and ready to shoot.  
  
"How cute." Verona sneered.  
  
Benjamin unleashed his arrow, and it whizzed past Verona's ear. "Is that still cute?"  
  
Verona let out a cry of vengeance and swooped down on the children. Velkan dived into Verona, pushing her away from his flesh and blood. She gave another bone-chilling scream and latched onto Velkan. Dracula appeared next to his beloved bride and grabbed Velkan's other arm.  
  
"Anna, protect our children!" Velkan hollered as the vampires dragged him off to Castle Frankenstein.  
  
Anna ran to gather her children up in an embrace. Tears streamed down all their faces, except for Benjamin's. He glared at the fleeing vampires with a look of disgust and revenge. He vowed in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, "I will avenge my father and to free Transylvania from the clutches of Count Vladislaus Dracula."  
  
Mira heard her brother's vow, but brushed it off, thinking it was the wind.  
  
Jacob seized Velkan's family and thrust them back into the Valerious Manor. "Lock every door and window leading to the outside!" He ordered the scattering servants.  
  
Anna was slowly rocking back and forth, with Rebecca cradled in her arms. Jacob walked over to his sister-in-law and asked, "Anna, are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"  
  
Anna gave a cry of anguish and continued to rock. Her children look at her, afraid they will lose their mother along with their father. Mira hugged her mother and murmured, "Mother, it's alright... Father is strong and very capable. He probably escaped from Dracula."  
  
High-pitched laughter drifted in through an open window. Jacob hastily shut and bolted it. He glanced at the family his brother left behind and lightly shook his head. _Brother, you better be alive... Too many people depend on you..._

* * *

**(A week later)**  
  
Mira was once again in the marketplace, except this time, Jonathon and Rebecca were close beside her. They each had a hand clasped tightly on one of hers. Benjamin was with his siblings, acting as a protector.  
  
A messenger came running up to the children. "You must return to the Valerious Manor." The four of them sprinted back to the Manor, leaving the messenger behind.  
  
Benjamin was the first one through the door, "What is so important you sent a messenger to find us?"  
  
Jacob glanced at the staircase. "Wait until your mother arrives."  
  
A woman wearing a shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders walked slowly down the stairs, helped by a servant on each side.  
  
"Ah, Anna, there you are." Jacob hurried to her side and led her over to her children. "I have news on Velkan." He hesitated, took a deep breath and continued, "We were hiking through the forest and we came across Velkan. I'm sorry, Anna, but there was no blood left in him. Apparently Dracula was smart enough to pierce him through the heart with a silver stake; Velkan is dead."  
  
Anna gave a hair-curling scream and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Mother!" Teary-eyed Rebecca and Jonathon ran to their fallen mother.  
  
Mira sat down on the ground, her eyes glazed over. For a second, her voice joined her mother's. Then, she regained her sanity and just sat on the ground quietly, not uttering a sound.  
  
Benjamin narrowed his eyes and ran to the window. He yanked it open and yelled, "Count Vladislaus Dracula, I will not rest until you are dead!"

* * *

I decided to end this chapter here, though it's kinda short... I hope you like it ( 


	2. Their Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Van Helsing. I only own my own characters.

Note: This is a new idea for me. I haven't really written "tragedies" before. (not that this can really be counted as a tragedy...)

The Anna and Velkan in this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, the Anna and Velkan from the Van Helsing movie. They are the movie Anna and Velkan's great-great-great-great (etc.) grandparents.

I'm sorry if I'm moving way too fast in this story. I guess I just need to put my ideas down. After I am done with this story, I will add more details.

* * *

Chapter 2

**(1 Year Later)**

For a year, the Valerious family lived without incident in their Manor. The children have matured greatly in this period without a father. Jacob has helped ease the pain of losing a father; he has acted as a father should to the children. Mira trained nonstop with weapons and new battle techniques; while her twin brother learned to use new weapons and then become bored with them.

Mira grabbed her bow and stalked off to the door. _I'll show my brother! I can take care of myself. _She was dressed in a black bodice with fishnet sleeves and tight, black pants.

"Mira, wait!" Benjamin cried after his twin.

Mira stormed through the front doors just as Jacob was walking in. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. "Wait, I have news."

Rebecca and Jonathon bounded into the room, followed by their nanny and Anna. Anna looked slightly more vitalized than she did a year ago. She was slowly getting over the death of her husband. Jacob embraced Anna and kissed her, a bit passionately in Mira's eyes.

Mira gaped at her mother with her uncle, "This cannot be! Mother!"

Benjamin glanced at his twin and snorted, "I am surprised you did not notice before. Mother and Uncle Jacob have been in love for quite some time. You may have been too busy training."

Mira glared at her brother, "I seem to be the only one in our family trying to kill Dracula. Even though he and Verona have not appeared for over two years does not mean he is not alive."

Mira's words stabbed at Benjamin's heart. He vowed to avenge his father, but Mira was the one who practiced nonstop.

Mira ran to her uncle and slapped him, "How can you do this to us?"

Everyone was in shock; Anna looked at her daughter with a look of surprise and fear. "Mira, Jacob has done nothing but aid us."

"Can't you see? He is trying to take Father's place." Mira pointed an accusing finger at her uncle.

"Mira, Jacob is trying to save our family. I married your father out of duty. I never loved him as I have loved Jacob." Anna looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"How can you say that, Mira?! Do you care nothing about Mother's feelings? She is happy now. Why can't you be happy for her?" Rebecca cried out.

Mira, stun by her sister's harsh words and her mother's revelation, ran out the front doors of the Manor. She reached the forest and disappeared before Jacob could tell them the news.

"No, Mira, come back! Dracula unleashed a werewolf in that forest! His orders were to bring the females back to Dracula and kill the males." Jacob hurried after his niece.

Mira treaded softly through the forest, glancing around once in a while. A growl sounded behind her, and then in front of her. _Am I being surrounded?_

A werewolf charged at the lone girl, throwing her against a tree. She lied at the bottom of the tree, cradling her arm and biting back yelps of pain. He turned around and pawed at the ground, preparing to charge a second time. A silver dagger pierced straight through the werewolf's heart as he closed in on Mira. She gave a sigh of relief and glanced around. No one was in sight.

Someone above her laughed in a chilling way. "How nice of you to walk my werewolf for me. It is a shame he did not live long enough to finish it."

Mira tilted her head up and looked into a pair of black pupils. She pushed off the tree and collided with someone. He latched onto Mira's arms and tried to calm her.

"Mira, it's me. Don't worry. I'll get us out of this mess..." Ben shook her slightly while glaring at Dracula.

"My dear Verona, let us invite these children to our humble castle for supper. I am sure they will enjoy it as much as we will." Dracula spoke to the air.

A shrill laugh was his answer. A pair of arms lifted Benjamin right off the ground. He did not even struggle. Mira reached for her brother, but Dracula held her down.

"You will make a wonderful bride for me someday, Mira Valerious." He ran a finger down the side of her cheek.

Mira gave an involuntary shiver. Dracula lifted her up gently and carried her back to his castle.

Once they arrived, Dracula and Verona dropped the twins into a holding cell. They hovered above it as Verona taunted the children. After regaining her sense of balance, Mira hurried to her brother.

"Benjamin, are you alright?" Mira placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ben pressed with one hand on the side of his neck. "That demon bit me!" he cried, bewildered.

Verona laughed, "I am a vampire."

Mira gently pushed aside Benjamin's hand and replaced it with her own. She applied pressure to the puncture wounds, in hopes that the bleeding would stop. As the bleeding continued, her brother took her hands away from his neck. "Mira, listen to me. I doubt the bleeding will stop... I will bleed to death. I talked to Mother for you and explained everything. She wants you home, Mira. I am sorry I will not be there with you."

Mira began to tear up. "Don't talk like that, Benjamin. We can still destroy Dracula. I brought my daggers with me and you have your sword. We must at least _try_."

Benjamin nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, we owe our family that much." He stood up and ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt. Then he tied it as a choker around his neck, to prevent the bleeding from getting in his way.

Mira unsheathed her daggers and picked the ancient lock on the door. After a few minutes, she heard a click and the bolt clattered to the ground. The two of them exited the room, into a dark hallway. They crept noiselessly until they heard Dracula's and Verona's voices. They hid in the shadows until they heard a window open. When the window closed again, Benjamin jumped into the room with Mira following at his heels.

Dracula turned to greet his visitors, "So eager to become my bride, child?" Then he addressed Ben, "Are you so eager to avenge your father?"

The two siblings charged at Dracula, hoping to catch him off guard. It was not so easy. He threw Mira onto the bed and knocked Benjamin into the door. Both of them were caught unawares. After several minutes of struggling, Dracula managed to suppress both of the children.

Verona flew into the room and grabbed Mira around the neck. "I am quite disappointed in you. Vladislaus, she is not worthy to be your bride."

Verona opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Mira's flesh. It was not a painful experience. It felt as if something was being drawn out of her body through the wound. There was a slight titillation feeling with the draining of blood. Dracula slashed Benjamin's throat, enlarging his already bleeding wound. When Mira was at the point of death, Verona threw her aside. The two vampires opened the window and flew to feast upon the nearby villages.

Benjamin pulled himself painfully towards his sister. "Mira... Mira? Are you alright?"

She made the faintest of whimpers and Ben kissed her on the forehead, "My brave little sister... How will we ever get out of this mess? Mother and Jacob must be worried. Today will not be a fortunate day for the Valerious family, losing two members at once."

Mira only made a throaty croak. Benjamin wrapped his arms around Mira, cradling her as it softly rained outside. He rocked her back and forth while he talked, "Mira, Mira, Mira. What _will _we every do?"

Mira's eyelids felt very heavy and she closed them, safe in her brother's arms. As thunder struck the sky and the clock showed that it was five minutes before midnight, Mira took her last and final breath. Ten minutes later, her brother joined her in their final rest.

When the light from the lightning bolt disappeared, Mira and Ben could see a lone figure standing there. When they recognized who he was, Mira's face beamed with happiness. The two twins clasped each other's hands and ran towards the man they thought they had lost forever.

Together at birth,

Together at death,

May Mira and Benjamin together

Draw one last breath...

* * *

Let me just say that I was very disappointed in this story. I thought I could get something interesting out of this idea... This is not one of my best works, but it's the very first story I ever finished. It's also the shortest story I've ever written. Well, I hope this wasn't a waste of my time.


End file.
